I Dream of Ino
by Mistress of the Sandbox
Summary: Shikamaru accidentally sets a 2,010 year old genie free and he has three wishes. The problem is that he doesn’t particularly want them. But the genie, Ino, can’t leave until she has granted his wishes.
1. just knock me out

Pairings: Shikamaru &Ino  
notes: dudes. I don't know what's up with my muse lately, making my inspiration go into overdrive. This was supposed to be a oneshot but I think I'll make it last a little longer.  
musica: knockout by lil wayne feat. Nicki minaj  
Summary: Shikamaru accidentally sets a 2,010 year old genie free and he has three wishes. The problem is that he doesn't particularly want them. But the genie, Ino, can't leave until she has granted his wishes.  
_italics = flashback_  
disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Coke-a-cola.

.

o1:

just knock me out

.

It'd been three days since Shikamaru had opened that vintage coke bottle and now he wished he hadn't.

_With a puff of smoke and a gurgling noise (because these things had to have some sort dramatic prelude) a girl had come out of it. A blonde haired blue eyed girl with nice knockers (it was hard not to notice since she wore only a violet bra-like top and some matching short shorts) and a huge frown on her face. He'd stared at her for a few seconds before lying back down in his place on the roof of his house and continued to gaze at the clouds. This irritated the blonde even more._

__

"Why the hell did you wake me up?!" she asked, her voice high pitched and it annoyed him.

"I didn't mean to. It was an accident," He replied, thinking that one of the clouds looked like a pineapple.

"Oh." Out of the corner of his eye he saw her look confused.

"So you mean you didn't wake me up to give you your wishes?" the girl asked disbelievingly.

"No, I was up here staring at the clouds and I got thirsty."

"So you pick up an empty Coke bottle?" she asked incredulously.

"Oi! I didn't realize it was empty until I opened it, 'kay?" He yawned and stretched out farther on the roof.

The girl grew silent for a while then she stood up, the silver bracelets on her wrists clinking together at the sudden movement. She clapped her hands together to get his attention.

"Well snap, snap! C'mon what are your wishes?" she folded her arms imperiously causing the bracelets to clink together again.

"What are you going on about, woman?" his eyes were closed now and he sounded sleepy.

"I can't leave until you have gotten your three wishes," She explained.

"Look, um…"

"Ino"

_"Yeah, Ino I would love to help you out but I don't know what to wish for."_

"_Seriously dude. I am a genie. You opened the bottle so you get three wishes. It's not that hard."_

"_I'm serious. I don't have anything that I really want at the moment." _

"_You've gotta be kidding me," she groaned. Her waist-length pale yellow locks swayed as she shook her head in agitation. _

"_Of all the masters in the world I had to have the misfortune of getting one who doesn't want anything," she sighed. _

"_Just suck it up Ino, eventually he'll want something so all you have to do is wait," she calmed herself._

_After a moment, Shikamaru got up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. _

"_Where are you going?" Ino asked him, tilting her head to the side curiously._

"_In the house of course," He answered and began to descend the ladder on the side of the house. When he got to the ground Ino was there clutching her bottle for dear life._

"_You ass! As my master you are supposed to keep up with my bottle not just leave it lying anywhere," she huffed._

_Shikamaru turned to get a good look at her. Her pale yellow locks were tousled and her skin was pale from being in a bottle for so long. The top she wore left much of her skin exposed so he could see her nice flat stomach. She wore matching purple short shorts and he could see her long pale legs that seemed to go on forever. In short Ino was hot but she was also a girl which meant she was troublesome. _

_Ino began to blush from his scrutiny. "W-what?" she asked._

"_You're so troublesome," He grumbled and walked into his house._

"_Hey!" she ran in after him. _

_Shikamaru lived alone, having graduated from high school and now he went to University of Konaha as a full time student because he got so much money from scholarships. He didn't know what he wanted to be yet so he was just trying a bit of everything. He went to the refrigerator and pulled out the ingredients to make a sandwich. He glanced over at Ino who was having a look around his living room (his house had very limited space)._

"_You still here?" He asked, sounding annoyed even though he wasn't. He just wasn't used to female company for extended periods of time._

"_Duh!" He could just hear her rolling her eyes._

"_I'm not leaving till I grant those wishes, unfortunately," she continued and turned around to face him. _

_She put her hands on her hips and scrutinized him._

"_What?" He asked._

"_Nothing, it's just that I've never had a master that didn't make good on collecting their wishes," she sounded thoughtful._

"_You're one weird dude," she concluded yet again._

_Shikamaru finished his sandwich and started down the hallway to his room. Ino immediately followed as well. Shikamaru's room was pretty generic. He didn't have pictures of his friends or family anywhere and the only things on his dresser were awards that he'd gotten over the last year that were put there simply because he was too lazy to move them. The color scheme was black, white, and brown. His sleigh bed was dark brown and his mattress was covered with black sheets and a comforter with white pillows. He had a nightstand that matched the bed as well as the dresser and his walls were starch white. Shikamaru watched as Ino took all this in. She shook her head and sat her bottle on his nightstand._

"_Well Master, I bid you goodnight and hopefully by tomorrow you will have at least one wish ready for me," she sighed and smiled._

"_Uh goodnight Ino," Shikamaru replied awkwardly. He still couldn't get over the fact that he now shared a living space with a genie. He watched in well hidden awe as she transformed into vapor and got in her Coke bottle. Things were definitely getting increasingly weird._

Ino was a troublesome girl who just wouldn't leave him alone. He knew that all he had to do was make up three bogus wishes and she'd be out of his hair but he couldn't bring himself to do it for two reasons. Number one: even though Shikamaru wouldn't admit he liked having the blonde around. They had become close in the three days that they knew each other even if he did find her troublesome. Number two: he'd have to be the biggest idiot in Konaha to waste three wishes just because he thought he was getting closer to a hot blonde. So Shikamaru would bear it until he thought of three wishes. What a drag.


	2. tie me down

Notes: so here's chapter two for anyone that cares to read and REVIEW. Which reminds me, thanks to Useless-Material for being my first reviewer! A lot of people have been adding this to their favorites and alerts but not reviewing. I can't tell you how great it feels to get some feedback. It is in fact what has made me update this thingy. It's been sitting in my laptop for a while now, all it needed was some editing. This is an alternate universe story but I will also draw upon some of the canon in this story. So here you are, please read and review. It really means a lot to an author.

Musica: Tie Me Down by New Boys

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Wafflehouse or Coke, in fact I can't stand Coke. It's no better than crack in a bottle really. PEPSI RAWKS!

.  
Tie Me Down  
.

"So since we're going to be in such close contact with each other would it kill you to tell me your name?" she asked.

She was sitting on his bed in the same violet bikini top and some denim short shorts.

"I didn't think genies dressed like that," he grumbled.

"Yeah well I'm not very traditional. Besides I like this better anyway. Traditional garb is only used for formal ceremonies like marriages and stuff nowadays," she said. "But anyway answer the question. What's your name?"

"Shikamaru," he grunted.

"Shikamaru," she tested the word on her tongue and decided that she like the name.

"So Shikamaru-sama, what do you do for fun?" Ino asked slyly.

"Gazing at clouds, playing shogi, taking naps in the shade of a tree and that's about it so stop trying to find something for me to wish for," Shikamaru grumbled. "And don't call me Shikamaru-sama. It's weird." He began to take off his shirt but stopped when he felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned and frowned.

"Do you mind?" He asked.

"No, not at all please continue," Ino purred, her baby blue eyes misty with desire as she watched him predatorily.

Shikamaru found himself blushing at her words. He tried to pretend that he wasn't affected by her and he was failing horribly. He continued taking off his shirt.

"Are you always this blatant with your sexuality?" He mumbled.

This made Ino laugh, a genuine laugh, not a fake one like most pretty girls he'd encountered used, he noted.

"I guess so. I never realized it but now that you've pointed it out it's quite funny," she replied."I can stop if it makes you uncomfortable, Shika-sama."

He raised an eyebrow at his new nickname. "To be honest it's just the fact that you call me Shikamaru-sama while wearing outfits like that and saying it in that suggestive tone."

Her smile grew wider. "_Gomen_, Shika-sama. It isn't my fault that the gods created my permanent physical body to look this way. I am merely showing them how thankful I am by showing it off to its fullest potential."

Shikamaru nearly rolled his eyes. He got dressed in his usual black t-shirt and jeans and went downstairs for breakfast. He opened the fridge. Nothing. He tried the freezer. Nothing. He tried the fridge again. When he shut the door of the fridge he saw Ino sitting on the counter eating a plum.

"Where'd you get that?" He looked at ti longingly.

"I conjured it," Ino replied. She munched on it in bliss. "Do you want a piece?" Then a thought crossed her mind.

"You know I can give you as many plums as you want if you just wi-"

"No thanks," Shikamaru cut her off. Ino frowned; he was being surly again.

"Oh c'mon why not?" Ino sighed in exasperation.

"Because that would be a dumb thing to wish for," He replied and grabbed his coat off the sofa.

"Now where the heck are my keys," he murmured. He looked on the kitchen table, on the counter heck even in the empty fridge but he couldn't find them.

"Ino have you seen my keys in-" Shikamaru stopped as a realization occurred to him.

"Ino, give me my keys" He said.

The blonde grinned and held them out.

"You can't blame a girl for trying." She shrugged.

Shikamaru sighed and he led the way to his car so he could search for breakfast.

…

Twenty minutes later and after various attempts by Ino to get him to make a wish, Shikamaru pulled into the parking lot of the Wafflehouse. He and Ino went in and the bell jingled causing heads to turn in their direction. Shikamaru suddenly wished he'd made Ino change because of all the stares she received from the guys. Ino seemed to like the attention, which aggravated him a little for some reason. In fact he was about to grab Ino and go in the Mc Donald's drive-thru when he heard someone call his name. He looked around and saw his best friend, Akamichi Chouji sitting alone at a table waving at him.

"Oo! Who's that Shika-sama?" Ino asked as they walked to the back.

"That's Chouji. He's my best friend," Shikamaru replied. He had to keep repeating that phrase in his head when he saw the appreciative glance Chouji gave Ino as they sat down.

"And just who is this?" Chouji grinned in a friendly way.

"Hi! I'm Ino!" Ino grinned back and shook his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you!"

Chouji grinned slyly at Shikamaru when the two sat down. A waitress came over and Shikamaru ordered for him and Ino. After she left Chouji turned to Shikamaru.

"So Shikamaru you never told me you had a girlfriend," Shikamaru replied and picked up a menu. Chouji didn't miss Shikamaru's slight blush as he acted nonchalant about the question. Ino rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going out with him. He's just my Master." Shikamaru nodded and seemed pleased with her answer.

"Although I can't say that I would mind if it was more," Ino grinned devilishly.

Shikamaru choked on his spit. Chouji laughed uproariously at this.

"But what do you mean by master, Ino-san?" Chouji asked.

Ino opened her mouth to tell him but Shikamaru clapped a hand over it. He was blushing furiously.

"I will tell you at my house Chouji, and Ino don't even think about telling him what you were thinking about," Shikamaru said calmly. Chouji looked confused but he nodded anyway. Ino grinned sheepishly.

"Geez, Shika-sama, I've never had such a prudish master before, I must be doing something wrong. Is my outfit not pleasing you then? Should I just parade around in my natural dress?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Ino you shouldn't say such things!"

The food came and they ate without further innuendos from Ino, although Chouji kept smiling at Shikamaru's constant blushing.

…

"Wow you found a genie?" Chouji, Shikamaru's best friend asked, wonder written all over his face as he watched Ino tamper with the toaster. They were sitting in Shikamaru's kitchen.

"Yep, and now I wish I hadn't," Shikamaru sighed.

"No one's found a genie in like forever. Not since The Incident," Chouji murmured and bowed his head. Shikamaru did the same. A lot of people had been lost due to The Incident.

"What's 'The Incident?' " Ino asked. Shikamaru raised his head and looked at her for a long time. Then he spoke.

"Two-thousand years ago a man named Orochimaru found a genie. He was very powerful but he wanted to become ruler of the Great Nation of Fire. The Third Hokage refused to let Orochimaru rule because he knew that Orochimaru wanted to rule Fire for evil purposes. Orochimaru had always shown that he wasn't concerned for the well-being of the people so the Third Hokage turned him down. Orochimaru was angered and in a rage he used the genie to create a war between the Great Nations of Fire, Wind, Lightning, and Water. Orochimaru was stopped and the genie was imprisoned and banished so that no one could ever find it again. But unfortunately Orochimaru got away. The Great War lasted for years and even now the nations are still recuperating."

Ino's eyes widened and she whispered,"Woah."

"Surely you've heard of this before?" Chouji asked. "I thought all genies were told of this as a warning."

Ino nodded. "I've heard of this before. I just never heard it called 'The Incident' before that's all."

Chouji nodded and Shikamaru kept watching Ino. "So Shika-sama have you got any wishes for me?" she asked and smiled.

Shikamaru shook his head and diverted his eyes. "No Ino," he said.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Well since you have nothing you want, why don't you ask Chouji here if he would like a wish?"

Chouji shook his head. "Thanks but no thanks Ino. I'd rather see Shikamaru struggle through this one. It's always worth a laugh to see a genius tongue tied."

Ino laughed with Chouji until Shikamaru asked him if he had anywhere to be.

"Yep. Same place as you. We have class in about three minutes," Chouji looked at his watch.

"Crap. Chouji you should've said something sooner," Shikamaru sighed. He got up and held out his hand for the keys for Ino.

"You're gonna have to look for them," she said. Shikamaru just retrieved the keys from her back pocket. Ino pouted. "You're no fun at all, Shika-sama."

"Whatever. Do we need to bring the bottle or are you gonna put on something decent and behave while we're at school?" He asked.

Chouji shook his head at his best friend. "Only you would object to a hot blonde following you around at school half-naked." Shikamaru chose to ignore him.

She rolled her eyes. "Geez, I'm not a kid, Shika-sama. I can behave myself. As for my outfit, I suppose I can change." She twisted the end of her ponytail and her outfit changed into some yellow capris that she paired with a teal shirt that had a yellow sun on it.

"Alright then let's go," Shikamaru walked out with Ino and Chouji following closely behind.


End file.
